Since its introduction several years ago (Rothemund, 2006), scaffolded DNA origami has emerged as a powerful and elegant approach for bottom-up fabrication of complex shapes at the nanoscale. Shih, Douglas and others have extended DNA origami from 2D to 3D, and enhanced it with an open-source computer-aided design (CAD) tool, caDNAno (Dietz et al., 2009; Douglas et al., 2009a; Douglas et al., 2009b), enabling a remarkably diverse array of shapes that have been used for various applications, including imaging (Jungmann et al., 2012; Jungmann et al., 2010; Steinhauer et al., 2009), potential therapeutics (Douglas et al., 2012; Schuller et al., 2011), and metamaterials (Kuzyk et al., 2012; Bell et al., 2012; Schreibe et al., 2011).
WO 2012/061719 and Douglas et al. (2012), herein incorporated by reference as if fully described herein, disclose a DNA origami device useful in the targeted delivery of biologically active entities to specific cell populations.